


just plain ol' George Harrison

by brandnewovernight



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: George is awkward, It's okay bc Ringo soaks it up, M/M, Not actually we love them, Paul and John are GROSS, Ringo is confident and low-key cocky, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewovernight/pseuds/brandnewovernight
Summary: George is crushing on the really hot lifeguard at his friend Paul's local pool. He comes up with a plan to get the older guy's attentionit works.





	just plain ol' George Harrison

"I don't see why you can't just talk to him." Paul shrugs his shoulders at his best mate George.

The two boys were walking to the neighborhood pool close to Paul's house. George, having barely gone outside his house for the summer, was saturated in sunscreen so he wouldn't get burnt. He had no plans on getting in the water, but staring at the cute lifeguard.

"It's just not that easy Paul, I don't have that confidence." George responds with a sigh. Paul opens the gate of the pool for George and begins to sign his name in and his friend as a guest.

"Besides," George continues, "He's like crazy older than me or something like that." He shields his eyes from the sun and tries to find a spot for him and Paul to sit.

The pool is crazy. There are children everywhere and parents chasing after them. A group of girls in their early teens eye them across the pool, whispering in each others ears (probably about Paul) and boys throwing football in the pool.

"Three years is not 'crazy older', Geo." Paul responds, throwing his towel on one of the pool chairs, "John is two years older than me."

"Ringo is a lot more mature than John. And plus I'm pretty sure your attempts to get his attention haven't been too successful either." George scoffs with a smirk on his face.

Paul blushes crimson, turning his face away from George, "At least I've tried." He defends himself as George just laughs.

The summer sun is absolutely blazing. It's a surprisingly sunny day in Liverpool, hence the saturation of sunblock on George's skin. The lifeguard on the stand, some busty blonde bird which would usually catch his attention had he not fallen head over heels for a certain dark haired blue eyed boy, blows her whistle which signals the break.

_Show time,_ George thinks.

George had never _actually_ met Ringo before. He'd seen him the first time he came to Paul's pool with him and asked Paul if he knew who he was. Since Paul is friends with - and also fancies - John, and John works with Ringo, George discovered his name.

He also knew that Ringo was a drummer for a band called Rory Storm and the Hurricanes. George had never seen them play before, but heard he was a great drummer. George couldn't deny the wanting feeling to see the boy play live.

The guitarist hears a door shut from his left and watches as Ringo walks out. His hair slightly damp and messy, tan skin glowing in the summer sun, chain necklace and whistle swinging around his neck, short, red lifeguard shorts tight around thick thighs and a round, perky arse-

"Try not to drool all over yourself there, mate." Paul punches him playfully with a snicker, watching the younger boy's eyes practically turn into hearts as soon as Ringo walks out of the concession stand.

But George really can't help it. Ringo is a sight to look at. Because the pool isn't really that big, his spot from across the lifeguard's chair is a great spot to... _observe._ George watches the muscles in his arms and legs flex as he climbs up to sit in the chair.

" _God_ ," George says breathlessly. He's really got it bad.

He doesn't think he's ever been so attracted to anyone. The guitarist has been attracted to girls his whole life, so this was new to him. But he was raised to love everyone, no matter what they've been through or where they're from. However, it being the year 1960, not everyone has been raised the same as him. A lot of people would disagree with the thoughts he has been thinking ever since seeing Ringo for the first time.

(But George didn't really care about other people's thoughts...okay except maybe his Mum's.)

After a five minute break, Ringo puts the whistle up to his mouth and blows it. Ringo's eyes fly to George, who is still awestruck at this absolute _god_ in front of him. George blushes and quickly looks away and begins to pick at his nails. 

All of a sudden an idea comes to George's head. It's like he can feel a physical lightbulb floating above him. George looks around the pool and then leans over to Paul.

"Paul, I have a plan. Just go with it, yeah?" George says in a whisper. Before the dark haired boy could even respond, George was making his way over to the high dive.

Since England is, well, _England,_ George had never had a bunch of opportunities to go to a pool and swim. Therefore, the boy had never had the chance to jump off a diving board before. (Oh also he doesn't really know how to swim either.)

He slowly approaches the diving board. Putting a hand on the bar, he pulls himself up and stands on the board. Most of the kids who were swimming before are now eating with their parents, so George doesnt have to worry about smashing any small children while attempting to jump off the diving board. He glancedsin Ringo's direction and his heart speeds up as he finds him looking back at him.

_Well,_ he thinks, _here goes nothing._ And he jumps.

The water is ice fucking cold and George wonders why anyone would want to swim ever. He blows air out of his nose as his body slowly rises to the top of the water. George can keep himself afloat pretty okay, but he does not know how to swim.

When he gets to the top he lets himself bob in the water a few times. Then, he makes a show of not being able to get back up. He splashes in the water a couple times, his head going above and below before he lets his body go limp in the water, facing the bottom of the pool.

Paul, having been watching him the whole time, jumps out of his seat. "Help him!" Paul yells, pointing to George.

Ringo's head snaps in the younger boy's direction, watching as the young boy points to a floating body in the pool. He stands up, takes his whistles off and throws it somewhere behind him.

He dives straight into the pool in George's direction. Once he reaches the boy, he wraps an arm around his waist, the other hastily swimming to the nearest ladder that leads out of the pool.

George feels his back hit the hot concrete where the sun has been beating on all day as he tries not to help in pain. He does his best to stay still, keeping his eyes closed. A shadow covers up the sun and George immediately knows that it's Ringo.

Paul jumps next to him leaning down next to Ringo when it hits him. He knew George wanted to get Ringo's attention somehow, but didn't know he would try to drown for it.

As Paul glanced back and forth between them, George feels two big, warm hands shake his shoulder slightly. Then, they move to his sternum, pumping three times, before Ringo is leaning up to, hopefully, hear a breath. George holds it and Ringo repeats this twice.

Next, Ringo is squeezing George's nostrils shut. Before George can prepare, he feels a plump pair of lips on his.

George starts moving his lips against Ringo's. The older boy immediately pulls away, a shocked look on his face.

Paul's eyes widen as Ringo and George just sit there staring at each other. Paul doesn't even realize the presence that appears behind him.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" John makes his presence known. Paul turns around to face him. John has a hand on his hip and his eyebrows are knitted together, he also has a mostly-eaten apple in his hand.

"Hey John." Paul flutters his eyebrows and looks up at him from his kneeling position.

A smirk takes its place on John's lips as he stares down at Paul. He takes one last bite of the apple, wipes his mouth off, and tosses it to a nearby trashcan and, of course, makes it in. At this point a group of about 4 middle aged women appear, fretting over George. 

He crosses his arms over his chest which cause his bare arms to bulge slightly. "Hey pretty Paulie." Paul's cheeks turn crimson at the nickname as he continues to look into John's eyes.

"John, go cover me, yeah? You're coming with me, son." Ringo points at George. He stands up quickly and walks away, leaving George to flail for a second before clumsily getting off his arse and following Ringo.

(George totally doesn't stare at Ringo's arse the whole time he walks behind him.)

The small group of worried moms that made their way over to them disperses. George follows Ringo into a small room that was attached to the building where the bathrooms are. There's a small bed, a sink, and a counter. It reminds George of the nurse's office at his school.

Ringo gestures for him to sit on the bed-looking thing so he does. His legs dangling slightly and he kicks them back and forth, ringing his hands in nervousness. The older boy pulls a towel from the cabinet under the counter. He wraps it around George's shoulders, then leans back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Saw you lookin' at me sittin' up there." Ringo says bluntly, referring to his lifeguard chair. George is taken aback. He can't read the older boy at all because of the neutral look on face.

George squeezes his eyes shut, cringing lightly at himself. "You did?" He looks up to see Ringo nodding.

The younger boy shakes his head at himself as Ringo says, "Ya didn't have to risk your life to get my attention, ya know?"

George shrugs his shoulders and looks up into Ringo's eyes, "Yeah I- I don't know, really, heh." He releases an arm from the towel and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ringo pushes off from the counter and plops down next to George. He has a small, almost _fond_ smile on his face. He can't believe that the smile is aimed toward _him._

George never felt highly of himself. Never really had a huge ego like Paul did. Paul _knew_ he was hot stuff. All Paul had to do was bat his pretty eyelashes and any bird, or queer bloke for that matter, would come running to him. George wasn't like that.

He never thought he was anything spectacular. He knew he was just some skinny lad who could play guitar _d_ _ecently_ at best. He sang some too but no one really cared about that. The fact that Ringo was even giving him the time of day was hard to believe for George.

"I was a teenager once, too. Just last year, actually," Ringo says with a chuckle, "though I don't think I would have went _that_ far to get someone's attention."

"Anyroad, considering we've already technically kissed I'd like to introduce meself as Richard Starkey. But you can call me Ringo." The older man winks and holds out a bejeweled hand to shake as George takes it.

"I'm George. Harrison." George stutters, shaking Ringo's hand for an inappropriately long time.

Ringo lets go with a laugh, not paying any mind to George's awkwardness. George _really_ likes his laugh and kind of wants to listen to it for the rest of his life.

"Nice to meet you George Harrison."

George gets up with a huff, taking the towel off his back and folding it up. He places it on the bed and scuffs his feet toward the door.

"Well, I should go. Paul is probably worried sick."

The drummer is quick to yank on George's hand, causing the younger boy to stumble against him so they're chest to chest. George can feel the older boy's breath on on his lips.  
  
"Something tells me he's preoccupied with John," Ringo smirks, "and John is on duty for me right now because _someone_ pretended to drown."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that, by the way." George breathes, getting slightly lost in Ringo's eyes. His body practically melts against the older boy's. Thought George had height in him, Ringo was broader and definitely had more muscle mass which _really_ attracted George to him.

Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, George's body stiffens slightly as he stands up straight. "I think you're really fit." He blurts out.

Ringo's eyebrows shoot up to his forehead and he lets out a surprised laugh. George's eyes widen at his own word-vomit. Ringo continues to chuckle fondly at this boy who is slowly stealing his heart with every shy smile and awkward move he makes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." George responds breathlessly as Ringo pulls him closer with both hands on George's bare waist.

"You're pretty fab yourself." Ringo says and leans in to whisper in his ear, "I'd say you're pretty fantastic on the guitar as well."

George's body goes rigid at that. His face immediately turns red. "You've heard me play?"

Ringo giggles which causes George to melt. How can someone be cute and hot at the same damn time?

"I saw ye at the Cavern Club with John and Paul last Friday. I had to leave early before I could introduce myself, but I thought you were incredible up there. Not to mention very fit." Ringo says, and now it shows turn to blush.

George is in awe. He can't believe Ringo is actually complimenting _him._ Plain old George Harrison is being complimented by this guy who's three years older and out of school and who's pretty much a _man._

"You thought I was attractive?" George asks, "you're the one sitting up there all high and mighty on your lifeguard's chair." They chuckle as George rests his hand on Ringo's bare chest, looking into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't know if you... _swung_ that way or if you would go with someone who's three years younger than ye." George mumbles, looking away shyly.

Ringo shrugs before placing his finger and middle finger on George's chin, tilting his head back to face him. "There's something special about you, George Harrison."

George feels his knees get weak as Ringo looks into his eyes. The older man brushes some of George's mop-top behind his ear, "Can I kiss you?"

The younger boy nods once and Ringo places a hand cupping his chin as he leans in to kiss him, both boys' eyes fluttering to a close. George smells like sunscreen and chlorine, while Ringo smells of sweat and something earthy that George can't put his finger on.

George wraps his arms around Ringo's neck, pulling him even closer to him. The drummer's hands splay out on George's back, caressing the warm skin there as he backs him up so his lower back is resting against the counter. Sub-consciously, the guitarist's hands slowly start to drift down toward Ringo's arse. He grabs a handful of the pert globes as the older man moans in his mouth.

"Gettin' fresh with me, aye?" Ringo says with a a sly smile, pulling away from George.

He tugs slightly at the hairs on the very back of George's neck, which causes him to tilt his head back. Ringo attaches his plump, red lips to the skin of George's neck right under his jawline and sucks a mark there. He pulls off, his lips popping slightly. Ringo traces his own bottom lip with his tongue as he pulls a pen from a cup on the counter.

Ringo scribbles numbers on the back of George's hand quickly. "Give me telly a ring sometime kid, yeah?" He places a kiss on George's cheek, ruffles his hair, and backs away out of the room with a wink in his direction. He watches as Ringo walks all the way back to the lifeguard stand.

George exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He turns around to look in the smudged mirror and runs a hand through his hair. He presses two fingers against the purple mark blossoming on his jawline with a smile.

He walks out of the room and feels as if he's floating on a cloud.

(Paul is too preoccupied at the concession stand with John to tease George about the winks Ringo sends his way for the rest of their time at the pool)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! :) Follow me on Tumblr @brandnewovernight if you want to request anything or just have a friendly conversation haha


End file.
